


Better Than FIFA?

by emiliathegreat



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Michael, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom, Riding, Top!Luke, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotel nights on tour are usually a blessing, but with all the shit Luke's been facing lately, it's exactly the opposite. Michael isn't one to help, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested via my tumblr!
> 
> this may or may not be hotter than my previous work "Make Me" so you can let me know your opinions in the comments!

Stepping out into the cool night air in the parking lot, cheery remarks were exchanged between Ashton, Calum, Michael, and the crew. Meanwhile, Luke was just trying to reach some kind of non-agitated state as they all entered the building. It was hotel night. Usually that's a good thing, but Luke was on edge; he was paired up with Michael. Not that Michael wasn't his like,  _best friend_ , but he had some things to deal with on his own.

He was fucking horny. 

Not only was he dealing with the pressure and shit on Twitter for coming out as bisexual couple of weeks ago, but it was Michael who steered these actions. He mentioned to Luke at some point that he would consider being with a guy, and that was Luke's one true hope. You see, Luke had been crushing on Michael since year nine. Now that they were older, feelings got stronger, and now the daily sexual tension was almost too much to handle. 

It took quite awhile for everyone to get checked in and into their rooms for the night. Tomorrow was a day off, so there was no real rush to hit the sack, and it was well past 10:30 when Luke and Michael finally got settled in their room. Luke sprawled out on his back on his bed, sighing and closing his eyes. "Hey, Luke. Ash and Calum have got FIFA set up in their room, wanna come with me?" Michael asked, starting toward the door. 

Luke sat upright quick enough to give himself a headrush. This was his chance. He would finally be alone for once, and that means that he could finally... well, y'know.

Michael gave him a weird look as he tried to play off his actions. "Uh, i'm not feeling too well actually. I'm going to try to sleep." Luke said, faking a yawn and rubbing his eyes. Michael shrugged.

"Your loss, man. Feel better." Michael said over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. 

Luke sat completely still for a moment before deciding that Michael wouldn't be back for about an hour. Then, he got up and made a beeline for his bag, getting out a small tube of lube from a side pocket. He lay back down on the bed and set the lube aside for now, pressing his hand to the slight bulge in his jeans. Slowly, he pressed his hand down, and sucked in a slow breath. He wanted to make this last.

He undid his jeans, pushing them down his thighs and lifting his hips to take them completely off. Opening the lube, he squeezed some into the palm of his hand and slowly began stroking his cock, his hand slick and moving slowly.

~~

In Calum and Ashton's room, things could be better for Michael. They were hogging the game after they let Michael play the first round, and it had been not even thirty minutes. _Fuck it_ , Michael thought. It wasn't going to get any better. "I'm going to go." Michael said, getting up. His statement went completely unnoticed between the other two boys yelling at each other, pressing buttons on the controllers and trying to swat them out of each other's hands. 

He sighs, exiting the room and going the short distance down the hallway back to the room he was sharing with Luke. Even with not too many people staying at this place at the moment, they couldn't manage to get them closer rooms. 

He stopped short of the door when he heard a noise from inside. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what, but he was starting to doubt that Luke was actually asleep. Shrugging it off, he slipped out his key and opened the door, slipping inside the room almost noiselessly. 

He stopped dead in his tracks, just inside the door, when he saw what Luke was actually up to. The TV was blaring, explaining the noise he heard outside, but it's what he didn't hear that made his heart flutter. Luke was layed out on his bed, completely naked, his hand moving incredibly fast aound the length of his cock. His mouth open in a silent moan and a blush creeping across his chest.

He almost backed out the door, but his name falling from the blonde's lips stopped him. Luke Hemmings, his best friend, was  _moaning his name_. "Fuck." He breathed, walking stealthily towards the bed. He was so turned on, and he was going to do something about it. Grabbing the remote, he took in a deep breath and muted the television. 

 It was a heat-of-the-moment type thing, but Michael's nervousness was almost completely gone when Luke's eyes shot open. "Oh my God!" Luke yelped, grabbing a pillow to cover himself. He turned beet red. "How long have you been there?" Luke asked quietly.

"Long enough." Michael smirked. Luke groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

"Oh God. Look, i wasn't-"

"Moaning my name? Oh, yes you were." Michael laughed, and Luke averted his eyes to the far wall. Just when Luke was wanting to disappear from this hotel room, Michael surprised him by climbing on top of him, straddling his hips and throwing the pillow aside. "What were you thinking about, Lukey?" He purred in Luke's ear, starting to grind lightly down on him. Luke couldn't help but let out a strangled cry. "Tell me." He bit down on Luke's earlobe.

"I-I was thinking about you, Mikey... r-riding me." Luke gasped. 

Those words made his cock jump in his jeans. "Mmm, were you fucking me hard, like the naughty boy you are?" Michael asked lowly. Luke whimpered underneath him. This was  _Michael_ talking to him. His  _bandmate_ _._ I mean, not that it wasn't something Luke had little fantasies about, but this was so out of the blue. 

Michael got off of Luke, and Luke had been so distracted that he didn't notice Michael tie his hands behind him with a bandana that was sitting on the nightstand. He struggled against his binds as Michael kicked off his jeans and boxers. "Why did you...?" Luke asked, struggling further.

"I wouldn't want you touching yourself, now would I?" Michael winked, reaching for the lube. Luke was speechless as he watched Michael spread some of the substance across his fingers, spread his legs, and slowly work a finger into himself. He was somewhat embarassed, watching his best friend finger himself open, but for some odd reason,  _he couldn't look away_. He could see that Michael's cock was starting to get harder, and he writhed, absentmindedly thrusting his hips up as if the air would thicken and give him some relief. 

It wasn't long before Michael was pressing a second finger into himself, starting to scissor them and letting out a new grunt. Luke's cock was begging to be touched, and he was finally happy when Michael took his fingers out of himself and grabbed the lube again. This time, Michael spread some across Luke's member after rolling a condom down onto him. "Ready to make that fantasy a reality?" Michael murmured into Luke's ear. 

"Wait, Mikey, untie me..." Luke whimpered, pulling on his restraints. 

"Fine." He said, doing as he said. Throwing the cloth aside, he pressed his lips to Luke's, the cool feeling of the blonde's lip ring being a pleasant surprise. Luke opened his mouth to his bandmate's, and Michael took no time to start licking at the inside of his mouth. Luke sighed into the kiss and bit at Michael's lip. "You wanna fuck me?" Michael asked against Luke's mouth.

"You can't make me watch you finger yourself for me in front of my fucking face and then ask me if i want to fuck you, Michael." Luke growled, biting at his neck. 

"Don't need to tell me twice." the eldest chuckled. He lined himself up with Luke's cock and sank down on him. Luke moaned loudly, throwing his head back into the headboard. Michael tangles his fingers into Luke's hair, pulling his head forward to press their lips together. "Shh, we don't want to get complaint calls in the morning." Michael said, letting out a hiss as Luke bottomed out. 

"You okay?" Luke asked, nipping at Michael's ear lobe and the piercing there. In response, Michael lifts his hips up, then drops down abruptly, making Luke bite his lip to stifle himself. Luke grips Michael's hips as he rides him, controlling how much Michael takes. He starts pumping his own length in time with his hips.

When Luke hit Michael's prostate, Michael's eyelids flutter closed, his jaw going slack for a moment, as a wave of pleasure courses through him. "Fuck, right there..." Michael groans, pressing his forehead to Luke's and opening his eyes to stare into Luke's; green meeting a shockingly dialated blue. Luke licks at Michael's lip as he finds that spot over and over and over again, making the older boy trap his screams in his throat. 

Luke was holding out as well as Michael was. That is, not very well. This was so hot, and he was so fucking good around him. Michael's legs were starting to shake as he neared his climax, and it hit hard, coming all over his own hand and chest, moaning Luke's name and a slew of  curses. When he comes down from his high, he doesn't stop riding on Luke. 

"Come for me," Michael purrs, nipping at Luke's adam's apple. 

"T-talk," Luke blurts, taking his hands from Michael's waist and raking them down his chest. He was kind of embarassed. He'd always seemed to have a kink for dirty talking, and it seemed awkward to be asking it of his best friend. 

Michael only smiled a sexy half-smile before running his tongue along the shell of Luke's ear, feeling the younger boy shiver. "You like the way i ride that pretty cock of yours, Lukey?" He says huskily, rolling his hips and grinding dirtyfilthyslow on Luke, making the blonde's breath faulter. "Mhmm, you like the way my ass is tight around you, the way my come is rolling down your chest, don't you, you fucking slut." His whisper turns to a growl as he tightens himself around Luke, starting to roughly bounce up and down on his cock. Luke lets out a shaky yelp, twisting his hands into fists in the bedsheets. 

"I'm close...Mikey..." Luke's voice goes up a couple of octaves, and Michael smirks, finding the senvitive spot below Luke's ear and sucking a lovebite. 

"What are you waiting for?" He murmurs, starting to pick up his pace and licking a stripe up the side of Luke's neck. That's all it took for Luke to topple over the edge, letting out a whimper of "Uh, Michael, s-shit!" as he shot his load into the condom, deep inside Michael's ass. His knuckles were turning white, nearly tearing the sheets. Michael rides out his high with him, lifting himself off of Luke, finding his way to the bathroom to get something to clean the two of them up.

Meanwhile, Luke sank down into the bed, his head finding mattress. He felt exhausted, and also kind of...  _sticky_. Cooling sweat and Michael's seed. Michael came back in due time and wiped up the mess on his chest for him. Luke couldn't really seem to do anything but lay there until Michael pulled the blankets up over them both, turning out the lamp. "That was incredible," Michael said quietly, nuzzling his nose into Luke's.  

"I think i love you." Luke mumbles, wrapping his arms around Michael, pulling him closer so that he could kiss him sweetly. 

"I love you too, Lukey." Michael said, pecking Luke on the nose lightly. "We sould do this more often." 

"Like... friends with benifits? Fuck buddies?"

"No! I mean... something more than that. I want to be... with you." 

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Luke said, grinning at the other boy through the dark. Little did he know that Michael was doing the same. 

"Yeah. Yeah, i really do." Michael smiles back, butterflies going nuts in his stomach. 

"Are we gonna tell the other guys?" Luke asks.

"Eventually," Michael yawns. Luke takes that as a sign and snuggles closer to his newfound boyfriend. Out of all the cliche things that could have gone through his head, the only thing that crossed his mind was  _this ended up way better than wacking off alone in a hotel room_. 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out as a couple didn't seem like a problem at first, until Michael and Luke realized that they had to tell Calum and Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a follow-up, an epilogue, if you will (as requested by bemylantern ) I'm keeping this short and sweet and complete shit, so i hope you like it :)

Sun shone through the window of the room that Luke and Michael shared at the place in LA. They were writing again, and recording, all together as a group. Michael was bundled in somewhat of a cocoon of sheets, Luke pressed up against his chest, doubling the warmth in the bed.

Luke stirred, opened his eyes and groaned at the surprising amount of light. He turned further into his boyfriend's chest, focusing on the rise and fall of his breath to help him get back to sleep, even though he'd barely been able to the night before. That's why he ventured into Michael's bed to begin with. He was incredibly anxious about something, and he knew exactly what.

Michael felt Luke move, and it woke him up. "G'morning, Lukey," Michael mumbled, voice deep and rough.

They stayed like that, in a coumfortable silence, sharing only whispered sweet nothings and shared heartbeats. There's no way the other boys would be up yet, and that was nice, but Luke finally spoke up. "Can we talk about something?" He asked quietly.

"Anything. What's on your mind?" Michael found Luke's hands under the covers and fit their fingers together.

"I mean... honestly, i've been feeling uneasy around the others after the, um, hotel night."

Michael looked somewhat upset. "Is it... is it because of us?"

"No. well, kind of. I love this. I love you, it's just that i feel like we're keeping so much from the others. It's this huge secret, and i feel like this isn't real unless we... y'know come out." Luke tells Michael, leaving off into a still silence. Luke's stomach is filled with butterflies, waiting the answer, if there was one.

The butterflies dissapated when a smile spread across Michael's face. "Ok. Ok, we'll tell them. Today?" Luke nods. "It's a plan. Today." Michael seems kind of excited, honestly, and Luke definitely feels it when Michael kisses him, and he can't help but smile.

But what are they going to tell them?

 

 

~~

The members of 5 Seconds of Summer were all standing around in the kitchen. What they were supposed to be doing was forgotten long ago, and now they were just talking, maybe filming a keek, maybe on Twitter, but together, and that's all Luke and Michael needed. "Hey, can Luke and i tell you something?" Michael asked them, sharing a nervous glance with Luke. Conversation dies down, and all eyes are on Michael, who has been trusted to break the news.

"Uh, jeez. Short and sweet. Luke and I are a thing." Michael says hesitantly, blushing the slightest bit.

The looks on Ashton's and Calum's faces went from normal and cheery or whatever to confused. "You mean, like the fans ship it? We've known that the fans love Muke for a long time man, that isn't really news." Ashton says, busting into a grin.

Luke smiles, shaking his head. "I came out not too long ago, and you think we're announcing the exixtance of a ship we already knew about?" He laughs, and he feels Michael throw and arm around his waist and pull him closer.

Ashton and Calum's smartass snickers died down as they saw the faces of their best friends, grinning like idiots. "Wait, you're like... really together?" Calum asked, completely caught off guard. He lowers his voice, "Like, _getting it in together_ together?"

"Dude!" Ashton hits him, and the entire kitchen erupts into laughter. Surprisingly, everything fades back to normal quickly, leaving Michael and Luke to do nothing but exchange satisfied glances because _thank God they took it well._

Later that night, Luke forces Michael into the wall of their shared room, kissing him with a force he knew would drive him wild. "I'm so happy that they're okay with...us." Michael wispers, and Luke smiles against his lips.

"Me too." Luke says. They kiss for a good while before finally deciding to get to bed. Luke sleeps in the same bed with Michael again, and now without the fear of being walked in on. They cuddle, Michael being the big spoon, and for once in a long time, Luke falls asleep without the weight of guilt on his chest.

 

~~

Next was the fans. As expected, they all were super excited; the most excited they think that they would ever see the 5sos fam.

That is, until two years later, when Luke got down on one knee onstage, asking Michael to be his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading my shit writing


End file.
